


Just You and Me

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘You know Scott and Allison, right?’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Cora nods. Scott and Allison are a sweet couple and two of Kira’s best friends.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘Well, they do this thing every year on Valentine’s Day where they invite all their couple-friends. And… they invited me.’</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Rec's February Challenge #9: Holiday & Teen Wolf Femslahscreatorsnet Valentine's Week - Day 2: Secret Dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘What is it?’ Cora asks, turning to her girlfriend. Kira has been uncharacteristically silent tonight, drumming her fingers against Cora’s leg and unable stay in one position for more than a couple minutes. It’s making Cora worry and unable to focus on the movie they’re watching.

Kira freezes, then slowly turns to face Cora. She’s frowning and not really looking Cora in the eye.

‘You know Scott and Allison, right?’

Cora nods. Scott and Allison are a sweet couple and two of Kira’s best friends.

‘Well, they do this thing every year on Valentine’s Day where they invite all their couple-friends. And… they invited me.’

Cora opens her mouth to say something, but before she can Kira continues.

‘I didn’t tell them about us,’ she says hurriedly. ‘I now you don’t want to yet, so I didn’t. But I think they’re trying to set me up with someone and I’m not sure what I should do.’

‘What did you tell them?’ Cora asks. Her heart is beating a little faster than it should. The idea of someone having Kira’s attention for a whole night is very upsetting. Not that she doesn’t trust Kira, because she does, it’s the other person she doesn’t trust.

‘I said I’d think about it.’

‘Do you want to go?’

‘I…’ Kira pauses then shrugs. ‘Yeah. I mean, they’re my friends. It’s just lunch and some board games. It’s a little dorky, but it sounds like fun. But I don’t think I want to go without you.’

Cora nods and looks down, plucking at invisible lint on her jeans. She knows what Kira’s asking and she wants to give it, but she’s a little selfish and has never been really good at sharing. She doesn’t want to share what she has with Kira with the world just yet.

She watches as Kira’s hand slides to her own, grabs it and twines their fingers together. Cora rubs her thumb over Kira’s, then turns her eyes back to the television. Kira doesn’t ask her for an immediate answer, knowing that Cora will answer when she’s ready.

‘Next year,’ Cora says after a while. ‘Let’s celebrate our first Valentine’s together, okay?’

Kira nods and tilts her head to press a kiss to Cora’s cheek. Cora turns to bump their noses together.

‘We can even play games, if you want.’

Kira’s eyes shine with mischief when she says, ‘How about poker? I have great idea for what we could play for.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
